Take Care of Me
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: When Rin goes into heat at school, Honoka takes it upon herself as her mate to ease her discomfort. Alpha!Honoka, Omega!Rin


I wrote this because I said some stuff on a discord server and the other people in it made me. I hope you enjoy this thing I wrote in 2 hours.

* * *

Had Rin bothered to check her calendar today, this whole disaster could have been avoided. She could have had a minor freakout, downed some suppressants, and continued on with her day as usual. She would have half-paid attention in class, ran the fastest in PE, and had fun with her friends and mate at μ's practice before going home again. But she didn't, she couldn't, and, well, here she was. She whimpered slightly, pressing her thighs together in a vain attempt to quell the heat that was pooling there. Surveying the classroom, she couldn't have been more glad that the one alpha in the first year class at Otonokizaka wasn't here today, or else someone would have definitely smelled her heat scent by now. Rin wiped some sweat off of her sticky brow, her mind too clouded with thoughts of being knotted to focus on the lesson. Maybe the nurse had some suppressants. Yeah, she should probably go to the nurse. And then lie down for a while.

Standing shakily, she blushed even further when she felt all of her classmates' eyes on her. Trying hard to avoid looking her surprised teacher in the eye, she spoke in the most level voice she could manage. "Um...Sensei, may I please go to the infirmary?" The teacher nodded before turning to Maki. Before she could ask the other girl to escort her, Rin shook her head frantically. "N-no! I can go by myself!" She said, flailing her arms. The teacher looked at her strangely before nodding.

"Very well, Hoshizora-san. Don't take too long." Before the teacher had even finished her sentence Rin was out of her seat and rushing out the door. Normally she would have been able to sprint down every hallway in the school without stopping for breath, but her heat was leaving her particularly winded. Not even twenty feet from the classroom and she was already slumped against the wall, her chest heaving as she took big gulps of air into her lungs. How was she going to get to the nurse's office from here? Letting out a long sigh, she began to trudge through the halls, feet dragging against the ground as she tried her hardest not to wear herself out.

Ten minutes later, Rin was barely halfway to her destination, slumped against another wall and breathing very hard. Let out a long, breathy 'nya' in exasperation, she felt like she was burning up inside, her skin was flushed and sweaty and she felt like she needed to jump in a frozen lake. This was it. She was going to die here, in the hallway, all because she forgot to take her damn suppressants. She rested her damp forehead against the wall, waiting for the Grim Reaper to come and claim her soul, when a familiar scent hit her nose. It took every ounce of willpower she had to not just turn around and jump the new arrival.

"Whoa, Rin-chan, are you okay?" Honoka's voice came from behind her. Rin turned to look at her mate. Honoka seemed composed, but there was a red tint to her cheeks and a slight bulge under her skirt that told Rin everything she needed to know.

"...Not really, nya," Rin breathed. Honoka's brows furrowed in what Rin had come to recognize as concentration. Honoka looked her up and down, before reaching over and running a finger along her jaw. Rin shuddered and let out a small whimper and Honoka pulled away.

"It's really bad, huh?" Honoka said softly, coming closer. Rin nodded, saying nothing. Honoka placed her hands on Rin's shoulders, and Rin exhaled shakily. "Do you need me to take care of you?"

"Please," Rin said, her voice cracking and tears pricking at her eyes. Honoka looked around the hall before spotting an empty classroom.

"Follow me," She said, taking Rin's hand. Rin allowed herself to be pulled into the empty classroom, feeling the spot between her legs burn in anticipation. When they were finally inside, Honoka locked the door while Rin wasted no time taking off her clothes. Honoka turned to see Rin shrugging of her panties and smiled. "You're really eager, huh?" She said as she undid her skirt and pulled down her panties, revealing her red, throbbing cock.

Rin licked her lips. "Yeah," She said, her eyes not leaving Honoka's dick. Honoka noticed and gave a small laugh.

"Okay," Honoka said, pointing to a desk. "Go over there and bend over. I'll take care of you, I promise." Rin nodded and complied, bending over the desk and spreading her legs, her dripping wet pussy on full display. She could have sworn she heard Honoka let out a low growl.

"Please, nya," Rin said, wiggling her ass invitingly. "Please take care of me!" Honoka strode over to the desk and pressed her throbbing cock against Rin's pussy, causing her to let out a small whine. Honoka leaned forward, burying her face in Rin's neck and lightly kissing the claiming mark she'd left on her all those months ago when they first became a mated pair. Rin shivered as Honoka gently dragged her lips to her ear and blew before whispering into it.

"Do you want it rough today?" She asked. Rin let out a soft noise of affirmation. "Okay," Honoka said as she gripped Rin's hips and lined her cock up with her entrance. "I'm going in. I don't think anyone can hear us so you can make as much noise as you want, okay?" With that, she slid inside.

The feeling of finally having her mate inside her was euphoric. Rin let out a high pitched moan as Honoka fully buried herself within her. Being filled by Honoka, as well as the sensation of Honoka's teeth lightly grazing her neck and her nails lightly digging into her skin, was almost enough to make her melt. Honoka started to pull out again, and Rin wanted to whimper at the loss, but Honoka slammed back in before she could make any noise of protest. Instead she cried out in delight as Honoka began to set a steady rhythm. Rin could feel her more primal urges coming to the surface as Honoka bit down on her neck, holding her in place as she rutted inside her.

"Hnnnn...sho tight," Honoka said, not letting go of Rin's neck. Rin moaned at the roughness of Honoka's voice, pressing back against her hips in an attempt to get her to go deeper. Honoka seemed to get the message, beginning to go harder and faster. Rin gave a satisfied mewl as she felt all the heat in her body begin to concentrate itself in her core.

Grunting, moaning, and the wet smacking sound of skin against skin filled the empty classroom. Honoka removed her hands from Rin's hips and opted to rake them down her sides, leaving red marks that surely identified Rin as belonging to her. Rin writhed pleasurably at the pain, more than happy to be marked. "Nya...Honoka-chan," She gasped, "I wonder what would happen...if you got me pregnant…"

Something snapped inside of Honoka. Any and all semblance of self-control crumbled away, leaving a ravenous, instinct-driven beast. Her pace quickly became relentless, and the desk creaked with every powerful thrust. She ravaged Rin's neck and shoulders with bruises and bitemarks. She wasn't willing to let a single inch of skin not bear some sort of mark of ownership. For Rin, this was overwhelming. She could do nothing but lie there and moan as she was completely dominated, and in her heat-addled state this was exactly what she needed.

Honoka's grunts were starting to get louder as she inched closer to her climax. Rin, too, was feeling the pressure build to unbearable levels, and needed release. Rin let out a long, loud moan after a particularly hard thrust. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum," She slurred, small flashes of white already obscuring her vision. Honoka gave a few more rapid thrusts, before Rin felt something hot shoot deep inside her. This was the thing that finally sent her over the edge. Screaming as Honoka filled her with cum, Rin writhed beneath her as her orgasm tore through her body, spreading out from her core, through her limbs, until she felt completely numb except for the immense heat between her legs. Honoka stilled herself as cum continued to flow for what seemed like an eternity, until the stream finally began to slow down. Completely spent, Honoka rested her weight on Rin's back. This proved to be a mistake, as the desk beneath them suddenly gave way and the two of them came crashing down.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" In a flash Honoka was off of Rin, flipping her over and searching for any sign of injury. "Are you okay?"

Rin gave a tired laugh. "I'm fine, nya," She said. Honoka let out a relieved sigh before pulling Rin up onto her lap, letting her mate's chin rest on her shoulder.

"Hey," Honoka said after a moment, "You didn't mean anything when you said the thing about me getting you pregnant, right?"

Rin pulled away to look Honoka in the eye. "What are you talking about, nya?" She asked.

Honoka cocked her head in confusion. "You know, the thing about you wondering what would happen if I got you pregnant?"

Rin's eyes widened. "Did I say something like that?" She said dazedly.

"I swear you did," Honoka said. "Anyway, how are you feeling?"

Rin leaned forward and gently kissed Honoka on the lips. The kiss lasted only for a brief moment before Rin pulled away and smiled brightly. "I feel better, nya!" She said cheerfully. "Thanks for taking care of me."


End file.
